Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 August 2014
01:47 a ohayo Reap-kun 01:54 hallo 01:54 ok wut 01:55 D: I hate being alone 01:55 Secretly 01:55 using 01:55 lappie 01:58 reap when cyborg ranger is in your comics i have a way for him to be defeated 01:59 but I have to be in the comics 01:59 I eat him 01:59 cause his avatar is a potato 01:59 it makes sense 01:59 but before i eat him, I bake him 02:00 then put him in the microwave 02:00 brb 02:01 guys? 02:02 ohai 02:03 hello char 02:03 i'm bored 02:03 lets play chat games? 02:03 sure 02:03 how about emoticon battles? 02:04 (melonpult) joined the battle! 02:04 (magnetshroom) joined the battle! 02:04 char? 02:05 I'm playing emoticon battles 02:05 idk where i heard it from 02:05 I was never on chat with the creator of emoticon battles 02:05 char? 02:06 a ohayo 02:06 i was watching top 10 things 02:06 from youtube 02:06 so i'm playing emoticon battles 02:06 meh i rather watch top 10 gruesome deaths 02:06 i dont watch violence 02:06 except when it doesnt have blood 02:07 or gore 02:07 things i like 02:07 those 2 things are one of the 4 things that give me nightmares 02:07 violence, gore, blood, fire, other stuff, randomness 02:07 i like randomness 02:08 i rly dont have nightmares 02:08 and the third thing that makes me have nightmares is... 02:08 mlp 02:08 except that dream where my place got rock slided 02:08 :0 02:08 mlp iz gud dream 02:09 mlp iz bad dream 02:09 i sometimes dream those 02:09 when theres slenderman in dream 02:09 i eat 02:09 it 02:09 i have dreams where pinkie pie tries to make me a brony with a knife 02:10 go ahead 02:10 be like Jeff 02:10 ? 02:10 wut 02:10 ok bai 02:12 ok back 02:13 i was just eating pizza 02:13 Reap is Pure/Ghost-type 02:13 Me is Dark/Fire-type 02:13 Kirby is... 02:13 what are you talking about? 02:13 Kabi is Eat/Fat/Power/Balloon-type 02:14 not the fat part though 02:14 Eat/EXPLODE/Power/Balloon-type 02:14 not explode 02:14 meh sometimes your species explodes 02:15 no 02:15 kirbies dont explode 02:15 srsly char 02:15 they do 02:15 Me: ohai KirbyFan78 02:15 Kirby78: *explodes* 02:15 wut 02:16 srsly dude 02:16 bai 02:17 test 02:18 hallo 02:18 i'm bored so i went here 02:19 so i need to tell reap something 02:19 tesutto 02:19 Cereal 02:19 fud 02:20 wut are you doing 02:20 also, remember when i first went on chat 02:20 remember? 02:20 i think you were there 02:21 oh no char got eaten by the zombies 02:28 reap 02:28 ? 02:28 oh well hes not actice 02:30 char 02:31 how do you upload pics with a wii u? 02:31 i'm using one 02:31 i want to upload my pvz art 02:31 pls 02:32 gtg 02:32 The Grim Reaper 02:32 Wyvern Dragon's Moveset: 02:32 Karate Brick Break 02:32 The Grim Reaper 02:32 Flamethrower 02:32 Sand Storm 02:36 char 02:37 reap 02:38 can i be in your comic 02:38 pls 02:39 ThrowkirbyTheSecond: He's not on chat 02:39 oh ok me 02:32 gtg 02:32 The Grim Reaper 02:32 Wyvern Dragon's Moveset: 02:32 Karate Brick Break 02:32 The Grim Reaper 02:32 Flamethrower 02:32 Sand Storm 02:36 char 02:37 reap 02:38 can i be in your comic 02:38 pls 02:39 ThrowkirbyTheSecond: He's not on chat 02:39 oh ok me 02:51 hello reap 02:56 User blog:Electronic Pea 48 21/Chatmod Request 02:56 Hi 02:58 gonna play teh egyptian challenge nao 02:58 wish me luck pls 02:59 i failed 03:05 a ohayo 03:12 test 03:13 dedchet 03:13 nope 03:13 Fire is gud 03:13 Water is mediocre 03:13 Rock is ouch 03:13 food is nom 03:23 Hello 03:23 Im using my phone to type Lil 04:30 ? 04:30 nothing 04:31 darkpwnage edited my page :O 04:31 K configured the heading... 04:31 k 04:33 Aerodactyl Dragon 04:34 :D 04:34 Hello 04:36 (Foreveralone) 04:37 a ohayo 04:39 Hi 04:39 First paragraph UNdone...D: 04:42 im reading a fan fiction so afk 04:42 k 04:42 IWRITE PROJECT, YOU WRITE FANFIC 04:42 lol 04:43 lame 04:46 Read and Write 04:46 Write and Left 04:46 Left and Sprite 04:48 k 04:39 First paragraph UNdone...D: 04:42 im reading a fan fiction so afk 04:42 k 04:42 IWRITE PROJECT, YOU WRITE FANFIC 04:42 lol 04:43 lame 04:46 Read and Write 04:46 Write and Left 04:46 Left and Sprite 04:48 k 2014 08 30